


Think of me

by TigerLily (Samifery)



Series: Studio Blues [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Studio Blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samifery/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the story Studio Blues. Can be read as a one shot on its own!</p><p>Mark can't sleep so he decides to give in to his mind throwing images at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of me

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the 2nd and 3rd chapter of the main story of Studio Blues.

Mark blinked at the ceiling. He was laying on his hotel room bed, unable to get any sleep but not feeling like getting up either. The images from the past day were flowing through his head, insisting on being thought of even when Mark tried to push them away and focus on something less distracting. It wasn’t working very well. Image after image of Tom moaning and biting his lower lip flooded his head, Tom riding him, Tom jacking him off. He could almost feel the press of his lips against his own, how Tom’s hands traveled around his body, pulled on his hair, how good it felt to have his cock deep inside him. How much he wanted to do it again, how much he wanted to have that gorgeous man in every way he could imagine and then some. Tom responded to everything he did so beautifully.

Mark groaned and rubbed his hands over his face before looking down disapprovingly at his very hard cock that was demanding attention. He knew it wouldn’t go away on its own, not when he had his personal porn playing inside his head over and over again. He might as well give up and get it over with. And there he had thought he was past the age where his libido still wanted more after three orgasms in one day. Mark slid his hand down his body, but didn’t get farther than his happy trail when a thought occurred to him. He lay still for a moment before rolling over and pulling his bag to him, fumbling inside it and then pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. He smiled crookedly and repositioned himself again, laying on his side and getting rid of the blanket altogether.

Mark squirted a bit of lube on his hand and brought it to his cock, giving it a few strokes to spread the lube all around. He then went for more lube, this time getting a generous amount of it to the fingers of his right hand. He moved the hand behind him and bit his lip as he pressed a finger against his entrance, swirling it around a couple times and then pushing in. He gasped at the sensation, taking a long breath and trying to relax as he pushed in deeper, knuckle by knuckle, until he had his whole finger buried inside him. Mark licked his lips and pulled it slowly back out, moving it in a circling motion and enjoying the burn it created. He repeated his movements four times more, and then slowly added a second finger in, hissing into the darkness and bucking up instinctively. He hadn’t touched his cock yet, and he was determined not to give in the temptation just yet.

Mark groaned loudly at the feeling of having his two fingers sliding slowly inside him, scissoring himself more open and then adding a third finger. He moaned, another image of Tom popping up in his head, watching him, telling him to imagine it was him inside him. Mark squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily and gasping against the friction his three fingers were creating. Tom’s sweet voice was whispering to him again, telling him that wasn’t enough, _you know you need more_. Mark groaned again, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in, this time with all the four fingers inside himself. The stretch made him squirm and moan, wanting to pull away but at the same time push down and take all he could. The imaginary Tom was smirking at him, telling him _what a good boy_ he was with oh so dirty tone of voice. Mark whimpered and started moving his hand slowly, pulling almost out and then pushing in as deep as he could, letting out gaspy breaths and moans.

_Faster._

Mark quickened his pace at the command, trying to keep the noise he was making to the minimum, but the lustful expression and praising words his imaginary Tom was making made it nearly impossible to stifle his yelps of pleasure. He shifted his position after he had adjusted enough, and crooked his fingers just slightly like he had done those few times he had tried this before. The groan pushed out of his lungs when his fingers hit his prostate was even louder than the ones before, making him gasp for breath and let out a whiny sound at the throbbing feeling that pulsed through him from the touch.

 _Touch yourself_ , Tom’s voice whispered into his ear and he could practically feel the dirty lick along his jawline. He brought his left hand down and wrapped it around his leaking cock, smudging over the head and stroking down just when he thrusted his right hand inside himself, causing a throaty groan to sound out. He was panting heavily, quickening his pace and making sure every thrust of his fingers hit the right spot. His imaginary Tom was staring at him hungrily, his pupils huge and his breathing just as heavy as Mark’s. Mark quickened his pace more, making his thrusts more brutal and rocking his body against his hand as the other slid over his cock, his movements growing erratic and more hurried. An image of Tom coming all over his stomach popped up in his mind, and Mark lost it, his vision whitening out and his body throbbing all over as his cock pulsed a stream of cum all over his hand and bed, while the loud moans of swear words and Tom’s name rolled out of his mouth and bounced off the walls.

His body was buzzing all over when he came down from his high, pulling the rest of his fingers slowly out and wincing at the odd feeling of emptiness. He let go of his cock carefully and lied there for a moment, panting heavily and focusing on getting back to reality. He would need another shower after this. Mark cursed Tom in his head for making him feel like a teenager with his first crush and got up with a groan, heading towards the shower on wobbling legs.


End file.
